


maybe more than friends ?

by LordLoozer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, idk they're just baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: Killua has only recently come to terms with the way he feels about Gon, little does he know Gon feels the same way. Who's going to confess first ?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	maybe more than friends ?

**Author's Note:**

> yo here's a killugon bc they deserve happiness. hope ya enjoy

It was a warm Saturday on Whale Island, Gon and Killua were running through the woods laughing and chasing each other around. Gon laughed as Killua pursued him, finally catching up and tapping his shoulder.  
“Tag! You’re it!” He called out before taking off in the opposite direction. Gon switched his direction and took off for Killua. “Not so fast Killua!” He yelled, chasing the white haired boy. They ran and ran and ran until they couldn’t run anymore. Finally finding a place to camp for the night they both stopped and sat down. Gon began to gather the things needed for a fire, Killua stayed seated and stared at the stars. There were millions, more than Killua could ever count. He was entranced, almost like he was put under a spell by them. The stars in all their glory. Gon dropped the firewood on a pile, “They’re really pretty, aren’t they?” Gon smiled at Killua then turned his focus on starting a fire. Killua nodded. They sat in a comfortable silence, Killua still admiring the sky and Gon working to start the fire.  
“All done!” He announced as the pieces of wood caught fire. Killua turned his attention to Gon’s fire. “I could’ve done it faster.” Killua said, giggling.  
“Hey!” Gon playfully punched Killua’s arm. “If you’re so good at starting fires, you do it next time.” He said laying back to look at the sky. 

“Nah,” Killua said laying back to look at the sky as well. “I’ll leave that stuff to you.” Gon laughed a bit and began to show Killua the constellations in the stars. He pointed to them and traced them with his finger to show Killua their shape. Killua began to zone out and he looked over at the dark haired boy beside him. The fire light made his eyes look gorgeous. He wasn’t exactly sure how to describe it, but they were beautiful. Killua admired everything about Gon, a feeling he had just recently come to terms with. He wanted desperately to just say to himself that Gon is his best friend only, nothing more. His heart however, disagreed. So every time he was with Gon he took his time to admire his features and ingrave his face in his memory.  
“Killua.” Gon waved a hand in front of Killua’s face. His eyes full of soft concern. “You good?” He asked, head cocked to the side slightly. Killua waved Gon off and nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Gon stayed where he was.  
“You look red, are you feeling sick?” Gon inquired. “If you’re feeling sick, we could go back hom-” Gon was cut off by Killua’s voice. It sounded tired and maybe almost ...sad.  
“Have you ever had a crush on someone?” Killua said, looking the other way. Gon was a little surprised at the sudden topic change, and thought for a moment. 

“Well, there was this girl about my age who came in with one of the ship’s crews once.” Gon looked up at the sky and thought for a moment more. “And then there was another boy.” Gon turned his head to look Killua, Killua stared back intently.  
“He’s the coolest person I’ve ever met and he’s so strong and smart.” Gon sighed and looked back up at the sky. “I wish he would like me.” Killua’s eyes widened and he blushed a bit. What if he’s talking about me? He couldn’t be. He doesn’t like me like that. He thought.  
“Have you ever liked someone Killua?” Gon asked, looking over at him. Killua huffed and looked everywhere but Gon.  
“Yeah.” He almost whispered. “He’s really strong and dedicated and he’s always there for his friends. I really admire him.” Gon studied Killua’s face as he spoke. He watched how he cringed slightly and how his face slowly got redder.  
“Killua?” Gon said, still staring at Killua. Killua looked over at the dark haired boy.  
“Yeah?” He answered. He began to get nervous, was Gon onto him? Did he know he liked him? Is he going to tell me we can’t be friends anymore? Killua worried as Gon stared at him still, his mouth opening to speak.  
“Do you want to maybe,” Gon paused. “Be more than best friends?” Gon looked at him, his blush deepening. Killua gulped, he was practically shaking. He didn’t expect Gon to ask him about this. 

“Sure.” Killua said, his voice shaky and cautious. Gon’s face immediately lit up. His smile blinding, even so Killua couldn’t look away. Gon attacked Killua with a big hug, Killua smiled and hugged back. They talked about everything and anything as they laid there and the fire puttered out. More than friends. He thought to himself as he looked at Gon, holding his hand. Nice. He said to himself, turning his attention back to what Gon was saying.

**Author's Note:**

> thnks 4 reading, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
